DE 10 2012 202 933 A1 shows a lamp assembly with a heat sink, a base plate for holding at least one LED light source, and a reflector, wherein light that can be generated by the LED light source can be directed into the reflector. The heat sink has a mounting surface on which the base plate and the reflector are arranged one on top of the other. Threaded elements are used to create a connection of the reflector to the base plate and the heat sink. When the threaded elements are tightened, a torque is applied to the parts to be connected, which can lead to misalignment. In particular, when the base plate with the LED light sources is adjusted relative to the reflector, the adjusted position can be lost when the threaded elements are tightened. Therefore, a torque-free connection between the heat sink, the base plate, and the reflector is desirable.